The Story Of Us
by strawberry4life
Summary: Meet Phil, a quiet, shy 17-year-old boy. Meet Dan, a more outgoing, social 17-year-old boy. What these two boys don't realize is that once they meet... their whole lives will be changed forever...(Sorry for the sucky summay. Couldn't think of anything else...). Dan/Phil. Eventual Phan. Disclaimer: Own Nothing. Rated T for swearing and stuff.
1. Meet Phil

_**New Story Time! :D**_

_**I want to give a shoutout/thanks to It's-real-to-us for helping me think of an idea for my next story so, THANKS! :D**_

_**I hope you guys will give this story a chance. Let me know what you think of it. Love you guysss :)**_

_**Enjoy Chapter 1 of 'The Story Of Us'. :)**_

* * *

Meet Philip Michael Lester. A shy, quiet 17-year-old male.

He was often bullied as a kid and still is to this day does by his childhood bullies, Alex Day and Charlie Skies.

He never understood why he was bullied but he normally thinks it is because he's... well, on what others say, 'different' when in all reality, Phil is just gay.

Phil didn't understand why some people act the way they do. Isn't love... love? I mean, come on people.

He can understand that people are different in their own ways and they see it a different way then some others.

But the words... they still hurt. How could people be so cruel just because he likes his own gender?

_Faggot... Homo... Queer... _

The words rung in his ears and he quietly cried into his pillow.

It's been this way for almost 10 years but Phil never found the strength to do anything about it.

But when he did try and fight back that one time... He ended up with broken ribs, a broken nose, bruised and bloody all over.

But he will always know that he has his best mate, Chris by his side. The two were like two peas in a pod.

They did everything everything together ever since they were young, even the beatings.

Everytime Phil came home with any sign of a beating, he would hide away in his room to try and clean himself up to the best of his ability.

His parents never suspected anything since they were always at work so it made it easier for Phil. He was home alone a lot since his older brother Martin moved out to go away to Uni. He missed his brother a lot. Besides Chris, he was his only one of a few people that were close to him and could tell them anything.

But never the beatings, no. Phil kept that only to himself. He can't let anyone else know about it.

He's not selfish enough to bring them down with him. It's bad enough Chris gets all this shit but he won't allow any of his other friends to go through it. Not Louise, PJ, Zoe, Joe, anyone.

They always target the ones who prefer different things. Even before they knew about it, they still hurt him even without a reason, but when they found out they made it even worse.

But what Phil didn't know is that a special brown-eyed, brown-haired boy is about to enter his life and change it forever...

* * *

_**Sorry it's a bit short... but it's only the first part so it should get better :)**_

_**When I was writing about Phil not understanding, I was writing what I always think. I don't understand people sometimes I guess but I respect your opinion.**_

_**Hope you guys liked this chapter and are liking the story so far. Let me know what you think in the reviews! :)**_

_**See you guys soon! :D**_


	2. Meet Dan

_**Hiya guys! Thanks so much for your feedback on this story! I'm so glad you guys are giving it a shot but without further or do, let's meet Dan. :)**_

_**Also, Congrats to Phil for reaching 2 million subscribers! I'm so proud of you Philly!**_

_**Haha, but really, I was jumping for joy this morning when I found out. I'm sooooo happy for him! :D**_

* * *

Meet Daniel James Howell. An outgoing, social 17-year-old male.

Dan was loved by everyone who placed eyes on him. Boys, girls, parents, teachers. You name it, they loved him...

But Dan didn't need it all. He honestly doesn't understand why everyone does love him. He was just another average teenager as the next one.

There was nothing special about him...

Dan has just moved to London from Manchester because his mum got a new job. Dan and his little brother Adrian had to transfer schools which Dan didn't really have a problem with because if he's being honest, even though everybody loved him, Dan didn't necessarily love everybody back.

He couldn't stand the bullies at his school, mostly targeting the 'different' ones, as they called them. Even though the 'different' types of people liked different things, it doesn't mean they're not human. It sickens Dan.

And the really funny thing about it is that Dan was one of the 'different' ones. Yes, that's correct. Dan is bi. But the kids at his old school didn't know that and he doesn't plan on telling anyone about it, at least not any time soon.

Only his family knows and thankfully they're supportive over it. Words can't even describe how relieved Dan was when he found out his parents accepted him the way he was. They weren't those 'type' of parents who disowned their own child because they liked something 'different'.

Dan walked into his bedroom and sighed softly, looking at the walls around him. They had only just moved in about a week ago and they were settling in fine. He started his new school is a few days and Dan was excited but nervous.

He just hoped that the new kids would accept him and treat him like a normal teenage boy just like he was...

* * *

_**Hey guys! I know, short. Extremely sorry about that but I was thinking about uploading chapter 3 tonight as well! How does that sound? Would you guys like that? Let me know in the reviews!**_

_**See you in a bit strawberries! :D**_


	3. Brown Eyed Boy

_**I'm going to be doing P.O.V.'s from now on just so it doesn't get confusing... Hope that's okay with you guys! :D**_

_**Onto the chapter!**_

* * *

Phil's P.O.V.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP.**_Goes the alarm clock. I groan and reach out my hand, whacking the clock and snuggling back into my pillow, only to be interrupted by my mum.

"Come on Phil! You have to get up! School starts in an hour!" She chirped out from downstairs.

I groaned once again before sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I yawned and stretched out my arms before lazily climbing out of my comfortable bed and walking into the bathroom for a shower.

I emerged from the steamy room and walked over to my wardrobe, picking out some clothes. Nothing special. Just some black skinny jeans with one of my many colorful t-shirts. I dry off and get changed before walking back into the bathroom to straighten my hair...

"Phil! Are you up?!" My mum called once again.

"Yes mum!" I called back, still straightening my hair.

I heard a knock on my door before my mother walked in.

"Sweetie, your father and I are going to be at work a little later than usual." She said regretfully.

"Okay." I said, not bothering to look at her.

She frowned slightly. "Is everything okay sweetheart?" She asked, leaning against the bathroom door slightly.

_"No mum, everything is not fine. Your sin gets bullies every goddamn day for being fucking gay." _I thought.

I looked at her and smiled slightly. "Yeah mum. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" She asked once more.

"Yes." I said, unplugging my straightener from the wall.

"Okay... Breakfast is waiting for you downstairs." She kissed my cheek. "Have a good day at school."

"I'll try but no promises." I mumbled.

We walked down the stairs and I walked into the kitchen while my mum headed towards the front door. I guess my dad already left... Doesn't surprise me really.

"Bye Phil." She called before walking out the door.

I sighed and sat down, eating the breakfast my mum left for me. Once I finished, I placed the bowl in the sink as my phone buzzed.

_"Hey mate! I'm waiting outside for ya! Hurry your ass up!" -Chris_

I chuckled slightly before slipping the phone into my pocket and grabbing my backpack and walking out the door, locking it behind me.

I jumped into the passenger side of the car, noticing PJ and Louise in the back.

"Hey guys." I said, closing the door.

"Hey mate. Ready for another day at the hell?" PJ asked, chucking slightly.

Louise hit him slightly. "It's not that bad. Besides, I heard we're getting a new student."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Really?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. 17-year-old boy from Manchester." She said, checking her phone.

"Zoe and Alfie are already there." PJ said, reading over Louise's shoulder.

"Ever heard of privacy PJ?" She asked, mockingly angry.

"Nope." He said jokingly, popping the 'p'.

Chris and I chuckled as he continued to drive. I let my head fall back against the headrest and let my mind wander...

"Phil?" Louise asked, snapping me out of my haze.

"Mmm? Oh what? Sorry Louise." I said, blushing slightly.

She giggled. "What were you thinking about the entire time? We're at school already."

"Really? Already... I was just dozing off and thinking about how I don't want to be here."

She giggled slightly once again. "It'll be fine. Come on." She said, pulling me out of the car.

We made our way through the hallways I've grown to know over the past 3 and 1/2 years of being here. I made my way to my locker to get my books for the first 3 periods until I can reach my locker again.

I then quickly make my way to my first class, avoiding Alex and Charlie as hard as I can. Thankfully I made it there without any problems. I actually stopped to speak to Zoe and Joe on the way.

"Hey Phil." PJ said, sitting down in front of me before turning around to face me.

I smiled. "Hey Peej."

"Excited for math?" He asked jokingly.

"Whose ever excited for math?" I answered, chuckling.

The period went painstakingly slow before the bell for 2nd rang, initially that I can leave math and head to english.

I actually do decent in english and the teacher and I like each other... Not like that as she is a woman but we have a good relationship. actually, out of every teacher at this school, I think she's my favorite. I have Ms. Jenkins. She is very sweet and caring. A lot of kids really like her, some more than others though...

"Please take out your textbooks and turn to page 339 and read from page 339 to 350. Then please do the questions that are following it. You have the entire class period to do it. You may work with a partner." She said smiling before returning to her chair to finish her work.

Zoe and I almost instantly turned towards each other and began reading together.

"So, have you met the new kid yet?" I asked, looking at her.

She shook her head. "No... but I heard it's a boy. Nothing else."

I nodded. "Louise told me that this morning on the way to school. She said he moved from Manchester." I said.

"Maybe one of his parents got relocated or something... But I'm excited to meet him." She said smiling.

I chuckled slightly. "Yeah... me too." _**(A/N Little do you know Phil that Dan will have a huge-ass impact on your life! Yay for Dan! :D. Sorry, back to the story.)**_

The bell for 3rd rang some time later and we all packed our bags and filed for the door. My eyes widened when I saw Alex and Charlie waiting for me. I tried to turn and walk the other way quickly but they grabbed my and shoved me against a locker. I groaned in pain.

"What's wrong Lester? Did the shove hurt?" Alex teased me.

I didn't answer. He pulled me back before slamming me into the locker harder. I groaned out again in pain.

"P-please, s-stop." I whimpered.

They chuckled. "You're pathetic." The bell rang. Shit, I'm late. They released me. "We'll finish you later." And with that they ran off before they got caught.

I quickly made my way to Chemistry, trying to ignore the pain in my back. When I finally made it, I quickly and quietly made my way in and to my seat, right next to a very worried looking Joe.

"You alright dude?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, just lost." I said.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "How did you get lost? We've been-" He was cut off.

"LESTER! SUGG! STOP TALKING!" The teacher croaked.

I sighed softly and leaned back, wincing slightly at the pain.

About halfway through the lesson, there was a knock on the door.

The principle and a young man walked in. I don't recognize the younger one though...

The teacher and principle talked for a few moments before he left the room, leaving the teacher and person standing there.

"Class, please welcome out new student Daniel Howell." He said.

"Hi Daniel." We all said.

He looked down and blushed slightly. "Please, call me Dan." He said.

"Dan, why don't you go and take a seat by Phil." He said before returning to his lesson.

I kept quiet as he made his way over and sat down in the empty seat next to me.

"Hi mate, I'm Joe." Joe said from behind me. "And here's my friend Phil." He said.

I looked over in his direction taking in his features. He smiled shyly. "Hi." He said.

I looked back in front of, as if I looked like I was paying attention to the lesson even though I was really day dreaming. But I wasn't day dreaming about anything, no, I was day dreaming about he boy next to me, Dan.

His beautiful tan complexion. His chocolate brown eyes and soft looking hair. I just want to touch it, it looks so soft. God, why am I so wierd?

The bell rang only 15 minutes later and we all got up and left the classroom, myself heading to my locker with that boy Dan on my mind...

One thing I know for sure is that I want to get to know him better and see what he is like...

* * *

_**2 chapters? in one night too? haha, just kidding. I loved writing this chapter! It was fun.**_

_**Also, here are Dan and Phil's schedules(yes, I figured out schedules just because I'm that awesome haha jk but I really did and here they are):**_

_**Phil's:**_

_**1. Math**_

_**2. English**_

_**3. Chemistry**_

_**4. Gym**_

_**5. Lunch**_

_**6. OFF**_

_**7. French**_

_**8. Global**_

_**9. OFFF**_

_**(Thanks to one of my reviewer's for telling me I messed up some off the classes. I fixed then now :))**_

_**Dan's:**_

_**1. Global**_

_**2. Math**_

_**3. Chemistry**_

_**4. Gym**_

_**5. Lunch**_

_**6. OFF**_

_**7. French**_

_**8. English**_

_**9. OFF**_

_**Now you know where Dan and Phil during the day and what classes they have together :D**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you soon! :)**_


	4. Officially Meeting

Phil's P.O.V.

It's 6th period so it's my off period. There really isn't anything for me to do as I don't get a lot of homework from my morning classes or I do and I finish it all before the class actually ends.

I've discovered that kid Dan has multiple classes with me. We have third, fourth, and fifth together. Chemistry, Gym, and Lunch. We didn't really make any conversation though. He seems like a nice guy and I would like to know his better.

I sighed and walked into the boy's bathroom. I did my business and stuff and I walked over to the sink to wash my hands.

I heard the door open and close but I didn't think much of it until I felt someone grab me and push me against the bathroom walls.

I groaned in pain, shutting my eyes.

"What's wrong Lester? Did that hurt?" Charlie asked in a teasing/baby voice.

I opened my eyes and met Charlie's face but that soon changed as his fist connected with my jaw, sending me down.

Tears filled my eyes from the pain but I tried to not let them fall but failing as some fell down from my blue eyes.

They lifted me bag up, lifting my entire body from the floor. His hand was wrapped around my throat, choking me.

I frantically clawed at his hand trying to push it away so I could breathe but he squeezed harder making it even more difficult.

I felt my throat closing and my eyes were shutting. I didn't even hear the door open and close when someone walked in.

"HEY!" The person screamed.

Charlie let go of my throat and I fell to the floor, gasping for breath. He jumped in front of me startled, trying to block what he was doing but obviously that didn't work since this person already saw what he did.

The bell went again.

"Shit." He mumbled before walking out of the bathroom but not before turning towards me and giving me a huge kick to my stomach. He left, leaving me, still gasping for breath on the floor of the bathroom.

The person sat in front of me. "Hey, a-are you alright?" The person asked.

The voice sounded extremely familiar. Phil looked right up into the eyes of him...

Dan.

He looked genuinely worried about it. He just stared into his chocolate brown eyes.

He finally snapped out of it though after a moment. "Oh, oh yeah. I-I'm fine." I gasped out.

"Are you sure? He looked like he was choking you." Dan said, holding out a hand for me to take.

I took it and he helped me up. "Yeah... It's normal." I mumbled the second part.

His eyes widened. "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Shit, you weren't supposed to hear that." I said. I looked at him. "Nothing... He just hates me for some reason."

_"You know exactly why he hates you Philip! You're a faggot in his eyes! Just like everyone else at the fucking school!" _I thought.

He squinted his eyes slightly at me. "You're Phil right?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah... And you're Dan. The new person."

He chuckled slightly. "Yeah... Moved from Manchester." He said. "Are you sure you're okay Phil? I could take you to the nurse." He said.

I smiled slightly. He does seem to care a lot. "Naw, I should be fine."

We stood there in silence for a few minutes before realization dawned upon me.

"Shit, class." I said, groaning.

"What do you have?" He asked.

"French." I mumbled.

"Really? Me too! With Girgo?"

I nodded and smiled again.

"He probably won't be as pissed at you as me since it's only your first day." I said as we walked out of the bathroom.

He chuckled. "Is he that bad?"

"Not bad... he just hates teenagers." I said as we walked.

Dan furrowed his eyebrows. "Why does he work at a high school then?"

"I think he has a 'thing' with Ms. Frothe." I whispered.

"Our gym teacher?!" He asked shocked.

I chuckled at him. "Yup." I said popping the 'p'.

"Eww..." He said.

"Terrible mental images. I fell ya." I said.

"Gee, thanks Phil." He said sarcastically.

I grinned at him. "No problem."

I could already tell that this is a start of a beautiful and amazing friendship... I just hope Dan feels the same.

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed! :)**_

_**See you later! **_


	5. Getting To Know You

Phil's P.O.V.

Dan and I ended up exchanging numbers so we can talk more and hang out. He's the one who actually asked which somewhat surprised me and I don't know why. I hope that the assholes at this school don't rub off on him. I really enjoy having him as a friend. I don't want to see him become one of them... especially the homophobic ones.

I was laying on my bed. I just got home from school about a half hour ago and I'm extremely bored. I have no homework surprisingly enough since the teachers decided to be nice for a change and not bombard us with textbook work and worksheets that take way too long to do. Gotta love high school huh?

I was staring at my ceiling when my phone started to buzz. I smiled when I read the name.

_Message from: Dan_

_'Are you doing anything? I'm sooooooo bored.'_

I chuckled and replied almost instantly

_'No. Hey, if you, you can come over for a bit. My parents aren't home and won't be for a while.'_

Seconds later my phone buzzed.

_Message from: Dan_

_'Sure! Where ya live?'_

Oh yeah, forgot about that.

_'lol, 349 Hannel Drive. Sorry bout that :p'_

I set my phone down and sat up, sighing. I lazily get off my ass and out of my bedroom door and down the stairs.

I walked into our living area and sat down with a thump. I sat there for a few minutes before a knock was on the door.

I jumped up instantly and ran for the door, fixing myself quickly before opening the door. There stood Dan, smiling.

"Hey." I said. "Come on in." I said, stepping to the side.

He walked in and looked around, taking in the sights of my house.

"Nice home you got here." He said, walking in a bit more.

I smiled and closed the door. "Thanks. So, what do you want to do?"

He shrugged. "It's your home. It's up to you." **_(A/N Fun Fact about Strawberry: I used to do this ALL THE TIME when I went over to my friends. Now we just watch Pewds and browse deviantART, Tumblr, and Youtube. Ahh, such an exciting life. haha)._**

"Uhmm... Well, we have a crap-ton of videogames and movies." I said, smiling.

"Ooooh, what type of videogames?" He asked, his eyes lighting up.

I chuckled. "Come on, I'll show you." I said, dragging him along.

We ended up playing _Sonic 4. _Dan curses a lot more than I expected. It's actually pretty funny.

When we finished playing, he set down the controller and sat back.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Let's get to know each other more." He randomly.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Okay... why?"

He chuckled. "Well, I would like to know more about you and since we're friends, you have to." He said cheekily.

I chuckled but nodded anyways. "Okay. What do you want to know?"

"Anything." He said plainly.

"Okay uhm..." I thought for a few moments before speaking again. "Well, my full name is Philip Michael Lester and I'm 17. My birthday is January 30th. I hope to be a weatherman one day-" Dan cut me off.

"A weatherman? Really Phil?" He asked, stiffling a laugh.

"Shut up! It's a good job!" I said in defense. "Now shush so I can continue." I cleared my throat dramatically causing Dan to chuckle. "SHHH!" I said shoving my finger over his mouth, but that only caused him to laugh more.

He calmed down after a few moments. "Okay, okay sorry. You can continue."

"Thank you." I said, mockingly snobby. "I have an older brother named Martin who is 20 and goes to Uni. Some of my closet friends are Chris, PJ, Louise, Joe and Zoe, and... that's really it." I said shrugging. "Now, how about you?" I asked.

He was smiling at me. "My full name is Daniel James Howell and I'm 17 as well. My birthday is on June 11th. I kind of want to study Law but I really don't know if it's for me..." I stopped for a moment before continuing. "I have a younger brother names Adrian who is 14 years old and he is in his 8th year. I don't really have any friends except for... well, you." He said, blushing slightly.

I smiled at him. "Well, whatever friends I have are yours too. They're very caring and sweet and will help you with anything." I said.

"Good to know." He said, smiling.

I just hope the assholes like Charlie and Alex don't get to him...

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed!**_

_**Byebyee :)**_


	6. Feelings?

_**Hey guys, just need to tell you something,**_

_**This story takes place in January.**_

_**Okay, thats all haha.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Phil's P.O.V.

It's been a few weeks since Dan and I first hung out. Since then we've been inseparable. We hang out literally everyday after school and all day on Saturdays and Sundays. The rest of my friends welcomed him with open arms and I could tell Dan was happy having friends.

It's currently Saturday and Chris, PJ, Dan and I are all hanging out at Dan's place. It's actually the first time I'll ever be in his home. We would always hang at mine since my parents were never home.

Since Dan and I actually only live about 3 blocks away, I decided to walk since, if I'm being honest, I don't feel driving.

I made it there in about 15 minutes. I see Dan sitting on his steps leading to the porch. He smiles when he sees me.

He stood. "Hey." He said.

I smiled at him. "Hey Dan. Chris and Peej here yet?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, not yet but I did get a text from PJ a few minutes ago that they should be here within a half hour." Dan said.

I nodded. "Okay."

"Want to come in?" He asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

I pulled my jumped closer to my body as Dan and I walked into his house. I looked around, looking at the different pictures.

I walked up to one and smiled. "Is that you?" I asked, staring at the picture.

Dan turned his head towards me and walked over. He blushed slightly. "Yeah. That's me."

"Why are you blushing? You look cute!" I said, chuckling.

Dan chuckled and playfully pushed me. "I wasn't." He said.

"You were." I said, looking at him, a smile on my face.

His eyes were shining as he smiled. Only now did I notice his dimple, but I decided not to say anything.

He cleared his throat. "So... Videogames?" He asked, raising an eyebrow playfully.

I grinned. "Videogames." I repeated after him.

I followed him up to his room where you found the _**BIGGEST **_videogame collection. He had more then I did, and I have enough to built a freaking fort!

He noticed my reaction and grinned. "Shocked?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Damn, how did you get so many games?" I asked, looking at his games.

He chuckled. "I have my ways." He said jokingly.

I looked at them for a moment before deciding on one. I held it up to him and he grinned yet again, his dimple showing.

"I'm so going to kick your ass." He said, chuckling.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked, jokingly.

"Nope... It's a piece of cake really." He said, smirking.

We looked at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter.

A couple of hours progressed and PJ and Chris did eventually show up about 3 hours ago. We ordered a pizza and just played videogames until we couldn't anymore.

Right now, we are currently making fun of our teachers... Well, we do have nothing else to do and we hate half the teachers who work there so, yeah. Don't judge...

"Do you hear the way Mr. Locket speaks? God, it's like a goose being punched." _**(A/N Haha, if you know where that's from, I applaud you.)**_

"I know! I want to strangle myself everytime I hear him!" PJ complained.

We all chuckled. We talked for a bot more before PJ's phone started to buzz. He sighed.

"Sorry to ruin it guys but my mum wants me home." PJ said regretfully.

"Do you want a ride?" Chris asked.

PJ smiled. "Sure, my mum probably doesn't want me to be walking in the dark and in the cold." He said chuckling.

"Okay, see you guys on Monday." He said, standing up.

"Bye." Dan and I said.

They left, leaving Dan and I alone.

"So... whatcha want to do?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I should probably get going. My mum is probably worried." I said, biting my lip to hide the disappointment because I really don't want to leave but I don't feel like get lectured, especially with my parents literally working everyday out of the week.

I could see sadness in his eyes. "Oh, okay... Do you want a ride home?" He asked.

I smiled. "Sure. That would be nice. Thanks."

He stood up and grabbed his keys. We walked out of his bedroom and outside to get into his car.

"Nice car." I said, as I looked around.

He chuckled. "Thanks." He started the engine.

We drove in silence for the 3 blocks it was. He pulled in front of my house.

"Thanks Dan. Today was fun." I said, smiling.

He smiled back at me. "It was. What you doing tomorrow?" He asked.

"Nothing. Why?"

"'Cause I'm doing nothing. Want to come over again tomorrow?" He asked.

I smiled at him. "Sure. I'll see you tomorrow." I said, opening the door. "Bye Dan."

"Bye Phil." He said, staring at me.

I walked into my house and directly to my room. I jumped onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling, smiling like an idiot...

I think I realized something today...

I think I may have feeling for a certain brown-eyed boy...

Named Daniel James Howell.

* * *

_**Hey guys, a bit of an update:**_

_**I go back to school tomorrow so I may not be updating as frequent as I did over the summer but I plan to prewrite for some. I hope that's okay. Sorry guys! **_

_**Otherwise, hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**_

_**Also, sorry for not updating yesterday, I prewrote that one-shot like 2 days ago and I was out all day yesterday with my momma(:**_


	7. My Past

Phil's P.O.V.

I woke up to my phone buzzing next to me. Groaning, I open my eyes, squinting slightly. It was a text from Dan.

_'Hey, you up?'_

I smiled softly while replying.

_'Well, I am now.'_

_'Oops, sorry Philly :P. I'm walking to your house right now so be ready in 5 minutes.' _

My eyes widened. He's on his way now? I scrambled out of bed right after shooting a text to Dan. I quickly made my way over to my wardrobe, pulling out a plain t-shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, my Adventure Time sweatshirt and a pair of socks that don't match.

I slipped it all on, putting on my shoes as well. I grabbed my phone and put it in my pocket, exiting my bedroom and shutting the door behind me. I walked down the stairs, almost tripping over myself because I'm that freaking clumsy.

My phone buzzed again.

_'Here. Get yo butt out before I break in.'_

I chuckled out loud as I walked towards my front door, not bothering to check if my parents because I know for a fact they aren't home. I walk out, locking it behind me. I turn around to see Dan grinning at me from he stood in my pathway.

"You look extremely creepy." I said as I walked towards him.

"It's how I lure in my prey." He said jokingly.

"Well it's really creepy." I said, laughing.

"Good." He said laughing as well as we walked down the street. I kind of wish I brought some gloves or something because my hands are freezing...

We walked on, talking about the most random of things when we stopped at the local Starbucks to grab some coffees.

Once we walked in, we were surrounded by the aroma of coffee and warmth. It felt amazing.

We got our coffees and decided to sit down.

"So, how you liking London so far?" I asked, sipping my coffee.

"It's nice. Crappy weather but other than that."

I chuckled. "You got to love the UK weather." I said.

We sat in silence but it was comfortable, not awkward.

It was about 2 or 3 minutes before the doors to the front of the store opened and two of the worst people walked in...

Charlie and Alex.

"Shit, shit, shit." I whispered, scrambling to get up.

Dan looked at me completely and utterly confused. He turned around, looking at what I was looking.

His eyes widened. "Oooh." He said.

"Come on-" I was cut off.

"Hey Lester!" Alex shouted.

Shit.

They started to walk over to us, smug smirks on their faces.

"Come on Dan. Let's go."

He didn't even say anything. We just got up and left Starbucks, not looking back.

We walked in silence all the way to my home. We stood there for a few moments before I cleared my throat.

"You uh, want to come in?" I asked. "My parents aren't home."

He smiled softly. "Sure."

We walked into my home and up to my room.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

He smirked. "We still have to finish what we started with Sonic 4."

I chuckled as I bent down to put the game in, picking up the controller and handing it to Dan. We sat down and began playing.

I watched the screen with my eyes but my mind was elsewhere. I was thinking about... my past.

I looked over at Dan but I don't think he noticed because he was so immersed in the videogame. I stared at him for a few moments before he looked back at me.

I blushed slightly, looking back at the screen but Dan didn't do anything. In fact, he turned off the station all together and turned his body towards mine.

"Dan, what are you doing?" I asked.

"You seem upset about something. What's wrong?" He asked, worry in his eyes.

I sighed slightly and shook my head. "Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking."

"Thinking about something that's bothering you. What's up Phil?"

I contemplated for so long to tell him this. I looked into his chocolate brown eyes and I knew the answer.

I have to tell him.

"I-I... Charlie and Alex, they've been my bullies ever since I was young." I started. "I have no idea why they bullied me at such a young age but they did have a reason why when I turned 15 and since then... it's all gone downhill." I said, tears forming in my eyes thinking about all the shit they've put me through.

Dan took my hands in his and squeezed them. I felt a tingle in the them when they interlocked with each other. I looked into his eyes and saw sadness. But I knew I had to finish what I started.

"They-They abused me for so long. I came home almost everyday hurt in a way, whether it was physically or emotionally. My friends don't know anything except for Chris because he has to suffer through this hell too. My parents don't even know." I was full on crying now.

A few tears shed from Dan's eyes. He pulled me into a bone-crushing embrace. I cried into his chest and he held me, rubbing my back in comforting way.

"Why-why did they do it Phil?" Dan asked softly yet sadly.

I bit my lip as the tears kept coming. "I-I..."

Dan noticed my hesitation and pulled away slightly. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said, understandingly.

I smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you for understanding."

"Of course I would Phil. Even though we only been friends for a few weeks, you mean the world to me and I hate to see you this way." He smiled softly.

I smiled at him. "Please, don't tell anyone. I'm not ready to."

"Phil-" I cut him off.

"Please." I said more urgently. "No one can know, at least not yet."

Dan bit his lip and sighed. "Okay, but if you get hurt one more time I'm telling someone."

I sighed but nodded. "Okay."

"I'm sorry Phil but you need to be safe. We can't let you get hurt even more than you already are. I won't allow it Phil." He said.

"I understand." I said softly.

We stayed in the hugging position for who knows how long.

But it felt amazing to be in his arms. I felt loved and protected for once.

I just want that, is that so much to ask?

I guess so...

* * *

_**This literally took me 4 hours to write because writer's block and procrastination can be a curse.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**See you later :)**_


	8. Didn't Know You Had It In You

Phil's P.O.V.

_'hey philly. not coming to school today. feeling like complete shit. sorry xx' _-Dan.

I got sad what I read that for that fact that Dan was sick and that he was going to leave me to fend for myself in that hellhole...

It's been 2 months since I had told Dan about my past and he's become extremely protective of me. We would walk or drive home everyday together. We walked to class together. He basically made sure I was never without him.

At least I'll have some of my other friends though.

"You okay Phil?" My mum asked, walking into the kitchen.

I snapped out of my daze and into focus. "Mm? Oh yeah, I'm fine mum."

She didn't say anything about it again. "Okay, well have a good day at school." She said before walking out of the room.

I sighed and picked up my bag and walked out of the house. It's March so the weather is getting somewhat warmer so I decided to walk to school. It's not that far, only like a 20 minute walk and school doesn't start for another 45 minutes so I'll be early.

"Phil! Wait up!" I hear behind me.

I turn around to see PJ running towards me. I smiled as he caught up next to me.

"Hey mate." I said.

"Hey." He looked around for a second and frowned. "Where's Dan?"

I frowned slightly. "He's sick. I'm going to visit him after school." I said.

PJ nodded. "That sucks. Hope he feels better soon."

"Me too. Hopefully he'll be back by the end of the week."

The day went on pretty normal. I got all of Dan's work from our classes together. It's the end of 8th period and I'm in the bathroom. I've just decided to hang in here for the last 10 minutes because I hate global to the point that I can't even watch movies in there because I can't take it. Plus, the kids in my class are just down right stupid... I sometimes wonder how they made it to middle school let alone high school.

"Well, if it isn't Lester." I heard from behind me.

My eyes widened as I stood there in shock. Suddenly, I was slammed into the tiled walls of the bathroom, groaning in pain.

Alex pulled on me, turning me around before shoving me into the wall again, myself yet again letting out another groan of pain.

"Please." I whimpered in pain.

He chuckled evilly before punching me square in the face.

"What's the matter Lester? Your boyfriend Howell not here to protect you?" He asked in a teasing voice before throwing another punch to my jaw, knocking me down.

He started to laugh at me, throwing insults left and right.

_Faggot._

_Queer._

_Homo._

He repeated them over and over again, angering me more and more to the point that I just... snapped.

I kicked his legs backs, knocking him back a few feet as I tried to stand up. He walked towards me, lifting his fist to punch me but I stopped it, punching him right in the nose.

He stumbled back, clutching his nose and crying in pain. Blood seeped from his nose, some falling into his mouth but most of it falling onto his sweatshirt.

"You fucking fag." He said before launching his foot into my stomach as well as his fist hitting me in the nose. It made a _crack_ sound and soon enough, my nose was bleeding heavily.

I stumbled back and cried in pain. His eyes flashed in anger and his bloody nose flared. He kicked me, sending me down to my knees, but I wasn't giving up.

I ran at him and tackled him to the ground, sending us both out the door and out of the bathroom, into the hallway where the bell just rang. Well, shit.

I sat on top of him and punched him repeatedly in the face, a circle of people surrounding us, their eyes wide in shock but amusement.

He grabbed at my throat and pushed me off of him, he threw a few punches to my jaw before I grabbed his hand and twisted it around, causing him to howl out in pain and fall to the side, gripped his, now, broken wrist.

I sat back on top of him in his vulnerable state and started to hit him. All this pent up anger from the last couple years of my life are shining through and taking a stand. I'm actually defending myself for once...

And it feels amazing.

"BOYS! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" The principle yelled.

A few students came forward and pulled me off of Alex's body, trying to hold me back as I put up the fight since I still had anger to take out.

"LESTER! OFFICE, NOW!" She yelled as they people pulled me back.

"Dude, dude! Calm down." PJ said. Only now did I realize that PJ was one of the three people holding me back.

I'm so angry that my face is completely red, and that's not only the blood falling from my face.

I was dragged down to the principle's office, still breathing heavily from my encounter with Alex.

"Yeah, I got him. You guys can go back." PJ said.

He looked at me. "Didn't think you had that in you Phil."

"Oh shut up PJ."

He lifted his hands in defense. "Sorry, just trying to cheer you up."

I sighed and rested my head in my hand, wincing slightly.

"We should probably get you to the nurse." PJ said, noticing my wince.

"Yeah, maybe." I said in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

_**Ending here(:**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'mma go eat some Ramen Noodles :D**_

_**Byebyee**_


	9. Who Cares?

Phil's P.O.V.

"You definitely have a broken nose." The nurse said, frowning.

I'm currently at the nurse with PJ right now. I already spoke with the principle and my parents are on their way... greeaaaat.

I sighed softly. "I figured that."

"But luckily, that seems to be the only thing broken. That kid Alex had a broken wrist and broken nose." She said, looking at me.

I shrugged. "He deserved it." I mumbled.

She sighed slightly and walked over to her desk, writing me a pass to the principle and a pass for PJ to got back to class as it is still 9th period and he has class. "The principle is waiting for you. Don't keep her waiting."

I took the pass and walked out of the office and towards the principle. "Try not to kill someone." PJ said jokingly.

I just rolled my eyes and kept walking.

Once I reached it, I knocked on the door and walked in. I bit my lip when I saw my parents sitting there, talking to the principle.

"Ahh, Mr. Lester. Please come sit." She said when she noticed me.

I hung my head down as I sat next to my mum. I didn't dare look her in the eye because I knew how disappointed she was.

"We were discussing what should happen with you." The principle said.

I stayed silent.

"Please look at me when I speak to you." She said sternly.

I lifted my head and met her eyes. She smiled softly but I remained emotionless.

"Don't look so excited." She said sarcastically. "Someone came up to me while you were at the nurse and told me that Alex and Charlie Skies have been doing this to you for years... is this true Mr. Lester?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

My parents head snapped towards me, a gasp echoing from my mum's mouth and I bit my lip, ashamed.

"Phil, why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Wait, you guys didn't know about this?" The principle asked shocked.

"He's never said a word about it." My mum said.

"It wasn't a big deal." I mumbled.

"Not a big deal?! Phil, this has been going on for way too long." My mum said.

For some reason, when she said that I got extremely angry and just... blew up.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW MUM?! YOU NEVER PAID ATTENTION TO ME! IT WAS ALWAYS 'WORK, WORK FUCKING WORK' NEVER MY SON PHIL! NO, DON'T CARE ABOUT MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD JUST ABOUT MY FUCKING WORK!" I screamed.

The three adults looked at me with shocked expressions. "Philip Michael Lester!" My mum scolded.

But I wasn't done. "NO MUM! LET ME SPEAK FOR ONCE! YOU ALWAYS PUT YOUR WORK FIRST AND THAT'S REALLY HURTFUL! FOR GODSAKES, I'M YOU SON! PAY ATTENTION TO ME FOR ONCE!" I screamed again.

"Well, it seems that there is some unresolved issues between you both. I'm just going to cut to the chase. Phil, you're suspended for two weeks beginning tomorrow. You may go now." The principle said, standing up and leaving.

"Fucking fantastic." I said, walking out of the principles office.

The car ride home was silent. I didn't really feel like talking to my parents anyways...

When we got home, I completely ignored my parents and went straight to my room, landing on my bed.

_"I wonder what Dan's up to." _I thought to myself.

I pulled up Dan's contact and called him.

"You have some serious explaining to do." Dan said when he picked up.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I miss one day of school and you go and beat the shit out of Alex Day and get suspended?! Really Phil?!" He asked slightly angry.

I sighed. "Dan, I don't need this shit right now. I just called to see what you were up to, not to be fucking lectured."

He sighed softly. "You're right, I'm sorry, but Phil... what happened?" He asked.

I explained what happened to him. He seemed extremely shocked.

I teared up slightly. "I just don't understand Dan. Is it really that hard to love me?" I asked tearfully.

"Oh Philly, of course not. I-" He stopped.

"You what?" I asked.

"N-nothing." He said, coughing slightly.

I sighed, dropping it. "I guess no one really does love or care about me." I said, a tear slipping down my cheek.

"That's not true Phil and you know it." He said sternly.

"Oh yeah? Who cares about me Dan?!" I asked somewhat angrily.

"I do Phil!" He said.

I went silent over the phone. "Please don't hate me too." I said.

"Why on earth would I hate you?"

"Come over. Climb through the back and up to my window." I said before hanging up the phone.

Dan's P.O.V.

I sat there for a moment before pulling on my shoes and racing out the door. I made it to Phil's in about 15 minutes flat. I climbed into his backyard and up to him window from the tree. I knocked on it gently, causing Phil to look over at me, smiling slightly as he walked over to open it.

I climbed in and the first thing I did was hug him. He seemed to be caught off guard causing me to chuckle slightly but I remained hugging him.

"I do care Phil." I whispered into his ear. "I'll always care."

* * *

_**Aww, cute Phan ending :D**_

_**See you guys next chapter! :)**_


	10. The Truth Comes Out

_**Before I start writing, I just want to say that I give my heart out to all the people suffering from today, September 11th. If you don't know what today is, it's not really my place to tell you but if you really do what to know if you don't know or don't live here in the US, you can look it up. I'm sorry of you get sad... It was an extremely depressing day for our nation...**_

_**But on a happier note, onto chapter 10 of 'The Story Of Us' :)**_

* * *

Phil's P.O.V.

Dan coming over really made my mood increase. It kind of made me forget about the outside world for a bit when I'm with him. He makes me feel... happy.

"What are you thinking about?" Dan asked me quietly.

I looked up to him from where we were laying. We laying on my bed, my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat. It's quite soothing honestly.

"Oh uhm, n-nothing." I stuttered, looking back down blushing.

Dan chuckled slightly. "Come on Phil. I know you're lying. What are you thinking about?" He asked.

I blushed crimson red as I spoke my next words. "I'm thinking about you." I whispered.

"And what about me?" He asked smiling.

I shrugged slightly. "Just about how... happy you make me." I said embarrassed.

He chuckled again looking at my reaction. "You make me happy too Phil. You know, when I moved to London, I was so afraid that I would be judged-" He stopped.

I looked up at him again, confusion crossing my face. "Wait, judged you for what?" I asked.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

But I wasn't taking that answer. I sat up and looked down at him. "Come one Dan, you know you can tell me anything. You know I won't judge you." I said sincerely.

He sat up and bit his lip, avoiding my gaze. "I know that Phil, it's just..." He trailed off.

I sat there for a moment before an idea popped into my head. "How about this, if you tell me, I'll tell you my secret too..." I said, biting my lip now.

Dan looked at me for a moment, myself getting lost in his brown eyes before he smiled slightly. "Okay. I'll tell you, but you promise to say your too?"

I nodded. "I promise."

"Please don't hate me for this." He whispered.

"I couldn't hate you even if I tired to Dan." I said, smiling slightly at him.

He smiled back and me before taking a breath. "Okay, Phil... I'm... I'm bisexual." Dan said avoiding my gaze.

I was shocked. "Really?" I asked.

He nodded, still avoiding my gaze. I smiled and held his chin up to look me in the eyes.

"Well, would you like to know my secret?" I asked.

He stayed silent but nodded his head slightly.

"Well Dan, I'm gay." I said softly.

"Really?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Can I tell you another secret?" He asked quietly.

"Of course." I whispered, my hand still holding his chin up.

He moved his face closer to mine. "I really like you." He said.

I beamed happily. "Really now? Well if you must know, I really like you too." I said back to him.

He grinned before leaning in more and capturing my lips in a kiss.

It was slow and his lips were extremely soft. We pulled away after a minute, both of us smiling like idiots.

"Will you go out with me Dan?" I asked.

He smiled even wider and nodded. "Of course." He said before leaning in and kissing me once more...

* * *

_**cute phan ending again! yay :)**_

_**hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**_


	11. An Unexpected Turn Of Events

Phil's P.O.V.

"You know you're going to have to talk to your parents at some point right?" Dan asked, looking over at me.

I sighed. "I know Dan. It's just, I'm still so upset and angry with them." I said, looking back at him.

"You can't completely blame them Phil. Whenever your mum asked, you wouldn't tell her what was really on your mind." Dan said, raising his eyebrow.

"Well, my mum doesn't exactly like it when I curse... and I curse a lot in my thoughts." I said, chuckling slightly.

Dan laughed. "Wouldn't of guessed." He said.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Oh shut up."

"But seriously Phil, you need to talk to them. It's been 3 days since you've spoken a word to them."

It's true. I haven't spoken to them since the incident at school, which happened to be 3 days ago. I would see them, but I wouldn't make any conversation with them. I spent the last few days really at Dan's. I never realized how nice Dan's parents are... and his brother is really funny. Reminds me of Martin a bit. Speaking of, I spoke to his yesterday, explaining everything that was happening. He said the exact same thing as Dan. I need to talk to them... as much as I don't want to.

"I know, I know. It's just, how to I even start?" I asked, biting my lip.

Dan smiled and leaned over, pecking me on the lips and entwining our fingers. "I'm sure you'll figure it out." He said.

I smiled back slightly. "I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm Dan Howell." He said jokingly.

I laughed slightly before pecking his lips again. "Well I'd hope considering you are the guy I like a lot."

He grinned from ear to ear. "Good." He said before kissing me once more.

It was half past 7 and I was about to head home to talk to my parents. I will admit I'm pretty nervous as I haven't spoken a word to them in a few days but hopefully, all will go well.

"Call me when everything's over." He said.

I smiled and nodded slightly. "Okay, I will."

"Everything will be fine. Don't worry."

"You know, when people tell me not to worry, I worry even more." I said, chuckling slightly.

"Oh, well, then, worry a lot." He said.

I laughed and kissed his lips. I felt him smile against me. I pulled away. "I'll call you in a bit." I whispered.

"Okay." He whispered back.

I walked out of his home and continued on walking. My home is only about a 10 to 15 minute walk and it's not that dark out as it is Spring so the days are getting longer. It's almost Summer and I'm graduating from that hellhole soon. And hopefully, Dan and I will be together every step of the way. I smiled thinking about Dan.

It's so weird to think that someone can be so... perfect.

Third Person's P.O.V.

As Phil daydreamed on and on about his amazing boyfriend, he failed to notice an oncoming car coming down the road at 60 mph. By the time Phil turned his head to see the car, it was already too late...

Dan's P.O.V.

I heard this thump sound outside my window. Curiously, I looked out my window to see maybe if it was a bird or something that fly into my window, yes that has happened before. I looked out my window, scanning the area when my eyes caught something. They widened when I realized what it was...

"SHIT!" I screamed in shock, scrambling to get off my bed and out the door. I ran down the stairs, my mum running into the room. "Dan, what's wrong?!" She asked panicked.

I ran out the front door, my mum right behind me. "DAN?!" She yelled.

"CALL 999 MUM!" I cried, running over to Phil's limp body.

"Oh my God." She said, covering her mouth.

"MUM!" I screamed.

She ran back into the house as I lie outside, only a a few hundred feet from my home with Phil's body underneath me as I try to desperate make him breathe.

"Come on Phil! Breathe!" I cried, tears falling from my eyes.

I feel for a pulse but I can't seem to find one. "No, no, no Phil! You're not dead! Listen to me!" I cried.

But I got no response...

* * *

_**I know you hate me for leaving you like this... sowwy BUT the next chapter will come tomorrow :)**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will see you strawberries tomorrow :D**_


	12. Hospital

_**Sorry that this didn't go up yesterday. But I hope you did enjoy the other 100 reasons to love phan XD I had too much fun writing that...**_

* * *

Dan's P.O.V.

Phil got taken off in an ambulance with my mum and I in the car behind them. I couldn't really tell anything that we were passing or what was going on since my eyes were clouded with tears. We drove in silence the entire way there... I'm pretty sure my mum figured out how distressed I was.

When we arrived to the hospital, I jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped, running in with my mum hot on my trail.

We ran up to the front desk, startling the woman sitting there.

"We're looking for Philip Lester." I said quickly.

"Are you family?" She asked.

"No but-" She cut me off.

"I'm sorry but you can't see him right now." She said.

I was about to say something but my mum stopped me. "Okay, thank you." She said, pulling my arm to go sit down.

"I want to see him mum." I said softly.

She sighed quietly. "I know you do honey but he's getting treated so he can get better." She said.

"We should probably call his parents." I mumbled.

She smiled weakly at me. "I'll do it so you don't have to."

"Thanks mum." I mumbled again.

She got up and walked away, leaving me alone.

A few hours have passed by and Phil's parents showed up, but we still haven't heard any news except that he was in surgery and he will be for a while.

I've been keeping quiet to myself the entire time. Every time someone tried to make conversation with me, I completely ignored them. I know it's rude but all I really want right now is for Phil to hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay... Please let everything be okay.

Time went by agonizingly slow and it was now half past 1 in the morning. My mum tried to make me come home with her but I told her I wasn't leaving the hospital until I saw Phil again. To make sure that he is alright.

"You can go home if you want mum but I'm not going anywhere." I said to her.

"As long as you promise that you'll be okay." She said.

"I can't promise you anything mum. I'm sorry." I said sadly.

She pursed her lips slightly before kissing my forehead. "I'm sure he'll be fine." My mum whispered before turning around and leaving me alone with Phil's mum as his dad had to be back home for some emergency. I honestly don't know what's more important than your son being in the hospital but I guess something is because he ran out of here like he was on fire.

I leaned forward and placed my head in my hands, letting out a quiet yet strangled cry. I jumped slightly when I felt a pressure on my shoulder. I lifted my head to meet the eyes of Phil's mum.

She gave me a weak smile and sat down next to me. We sat in silence before she started to speak.

"What happened Dan?" She asked weakly.

I swallowed and sat back. I took a deep breath before I started to speak.

"Phil was just about to go home to speak to you both when it happened. I didn't see it happen though. All I heard was this thumping sound and I looked out my window and just- oh God." I stopped, the tears falling from my eyes thinking about it.

She didn't say anything. She seemed emotionless.

"He doesn't deserve any of this." I cried softly to myself.

More time went by and it was now 4 am. I haven't slept since yesterday or eaten anything but it's all worth it for Phil.

I was falling asleep slightly when I got a text from someone. Confused at who could be texting me so late/early but decided to look anyways since it could be my mum or dad trying to get in touch with me. It was Louise.

_'Is everything okay? I heard what happened :( xx'_

There's no point in lying to her about any of this. Even though we've only known each other for a short while, Louise became like a sister to me and she can see right through me.

_'Honestly, no. Everything is not okay. Phil is unconscious and I haven't seen him since it happened.' _I responded.

Moments later, my phone buzzed again.

_'I'm sure that Philly is fine. I know him like the back of my hand. He'll come through Dan.'_

_'I hope you're right.' _I said.

_'I'm always right Danyuuul.'_

I chuckled slightly. Reminds me of the conversation Phil and I had only yesterday...

Yesterday...

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, again sorry it didn't go up yesterday like planned but I hope you can forgive me :3**_

_**See you soon my beautiful strawberries :)**_


	13. I Think I Love You

Dan's P.O.V.

"Family of Philip Lester?" A nurse asked when she emerged from the door.

Phil's mum and I stood up and I raced towards the nurse. "We are." I said.

"Is my son okay?" Phil's mum asked.

The nurse smiled softly and nodded her head. "He's doing fine. He does have a broken arm but other than that, he's all good." She said.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, you may see him now." She said, showing us the way to Phil's room.

"You go in first. I feel like he wants to see you before anyone else." His mum said.

I looked at her shocked. "But, Phil's you son. You should see him first."

She smiled softly at me. "Phil may be my son and I love him more than anything. There is nothing more I want to see than him but if I know Phil he'll want to see you first. Now go on." She said.

I smiled. "Thank you."

"You make Phil happy when I couldn't. It's the least I could do for you Dan." She said.

I nodded slightly before reaching my hand to the doorknob, turning it.

I pushed open the door and met Phil's body with my eyes. He looked so vulnerable, so frail... but he was awake.

"Phil?" I asked quietly. He looked up at me, a smile creeping onto his face.

I matched his smile, tears welling up in my eyes.

The door shut behind me as I walked over to him and hugged him.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see that you're alright." I whispered.

He chuckled slightly. "It feels amazing to be alright."

It was my turn to chuckle. "Yeeeeah."

We pulled away but only for a second before our lips met in a kiss. A few tears shed from my eyes.

When we pulled away, we leaned our foreheads against each other, Phil's hand creeping up my face to wipe my tears away. I overlapped his hand with mine.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Because I didn't know if you were going to be alright. What I saw Phil, just..." I trailed off, tears falling down my face faster. "It was absolutely terrifying to see you like that."

"Hey, hey it's okay. I'm okay, you're okay. Everything's okay." He said, smiling softly at me.

"What happened Phil?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Honestly, I don't even know. One minute I was walking thinking about you, the next I'm in darkness." He said, shrugging slightly. "What happened to the person that hit me?"

I bit my lip. "It was a hit and run... But they'll catch him. If they don't, I will."

Phil chuckled. "Don't stress yourself love."

_'Did he just call me love?' _I thought to myself.

I smiled softly. "I'll try but no promises."

"That's good." He said, kissing my forehead.

A few hours went by and it's now 2 o clock. Phil saw his mum and everything is starting to return to normal. Just how it should be.

I looked over at Phil as he looked at me, a dreamy smile on his face. I think now is the time to tell him...

"Hey Phil?" I asked nervously.

He snapped out of his haze. "Yeah?"

"I-I um."

"You what?" He asked smiling slightly.

I smiled. "I-I love you Phil." I said.

He looked shocked but a smile still playing on his face. "Want to know something?" He asked.

"Okay...?" I answered uneasy.

He pulled me over and planted the biggest kiss on my lips. "I love you too Dan."

* * *

_**Sorry that it's a bit shorter than usual. I have a crapton of homework to do so I figured I'd do this first so that I can spend the rest of the night attempting to figure out my homework. Wish me luck... :/ (I hate high school so much at times...)**_

_**Hope you enjoyed overall though and I will see you guys soon!**_

_**Byebyee guysssss :D**_


	14. It's Been The Story Of Us

**_Sorry this didn't go up yesterday. Had a lot of crap to get done... and a certain person and I were on the phone yesterday for literally 5 hours haha. Had fun speaking to you! :D_**

* * *

Phil's P.O.V.

~~~~~5 Years Later~~~~~

It's been a few years since all the crap has happened. We finished school and went to Uni. We have been going strong for 5 years now and are currently to be married in 4 months.

We also got jobs at the BBC Radio which we got the opportunity to do a radioshow every few weeks on Mondays.

Everything has settled down. We've never seen Alex and Charlie since everything that's happened with myself and the beating that day. Some kids actually took a stand and got both Alex and Charlie expelled months before we were to graduate the school.

But back to Dan and I. When we finished school and started university. Myself going to York and Dan going to Manchester. Soon after we graduation from university, I took Dan on a private date where I then proposed to him. I remember his face like it happened yesterday...

_"Where are you taking me Phil?" __Dan asked, slight annoyance evident in his voice._

_I chuckled and gripped his hand tighter, pulling him along. "You'll see, now come in. The sooner we get there, the sooner you can find out._

_Dan pouted once his famous pouts at me, desperate to find out what on earth I was planning. I smiled slightly thinking about what will take place in the next half hour._

_Soon enough, we showed up to the location I've selected. I actually found this place by accident but it was so beautiful I had to come back._

_I heard Dan give a tiny gasp as he took in the sights around him. "Phil..." He breathed._

_I smiled softly and turned towards him, taking his hands in mine. "Dan." I said softly._

_He looked into my eyes and smiled softly back at me. I saw love in those brown orbs of his._

_We stood there in silence for a moment before I cleared my throat and started to speak._

_"Dan, the day you walked into that classroom, you instantly took my breath away. When I first looked into your eyes in the bathroom, I felt this connection I've never felt with anyone. When our hands collided when you offered to help me up, I felt a tingling sensation shoot throughout my entire body. I saw that you cared for me when nobody else did, even my own parents. But you, you were always there for me. Words cannot even describe how much you mean to me and how much I love you." I said._

_Dan's eye brimmed with tears, a smile on his face. "I love you too Phil." Dan whispered._

_"I want to show you how much I truly love you." I said, reaching into my jean pocket and pulling out a box. I gently got down on one knee, looking up at Dan. I smiled slightly when I saw his hand fly up to cover his mouth. "Daniel James Howell, I love you with all of my heart and soul. You made and make me happy when no one else can. Will you marry me?" I asked, my heart beating fast._

_Dan didn't even answer because he reached down and pulled me up, crashing his lips onto mine. I could feel his hot tears leak onto my cheek. We pulled back and leaned our foreheads against each other, smiling._

_"Well?" I asked._

_He chuckled. "Of course you twat." He said._

_I laughed and took the ring out of the box, slipping it onto Dan's finger, kissing his hand. He smiled more at me. He grabbed my face and kissed me again._

_'"I love you Philly." He said._

_I rolled my eyes slightly but jokingly at the nickname he gave me when we met. "I love you too bear."_

"What are you thinking about?" A soft voice asked from behind me, their arms snaking their way around my neck and chest.

"How I proposed to you and how you reacted." I said, smiling.

Dan chuckled and leaned over to kiss my cheek. "It was very romantic of you." He said.

I grinned cheekily. "It was meant to be."

He laughed. "I love you." He said.

I smiled. "I love you too."

And we sat there in silence thinking about the story that unfolded in the past 5 years.

But what's so special about this story?

Well, it's the story of us... and we couldn't be happier.

* * *

**_Hey guys, sorry for not warning you that this was end. At first, I wasn't going to make this end considering I did say 20-30 chapters but if I'm being honest, I really didn't have more ideas on where this story could go BUT I'll be starting another Phan story soon so look out for that._**

**_Hope you don't hate me for not making it as long as I initially stated but I hope you guys can forgive me :3._**

**_Overall I do hope you enjoyed this story and I will see you guys very soon with the new story!_**

**_~Strawberry4life_**


End file.
